


SouMomo - 8. roommates au

by GolfLeg



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, bisexual momo, blowjob, megane momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo starts college and his new roommate surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouMomo - 8. roommates au

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent by my best friend maraca1.tumblr.com :3
> 
> i´m so bad at smut, i´m sorry.

Momotarou was so excited about today, but also so nervous, he had said goodbye to his family in the parking lot, and after a lot of hugs and promises to call whenever he had a chance, he entered the building where he would live for an entire year, the college bedrooms.

Once he found his room he wondered if his rommate had already gotten there, but as he opened the door he discovered that that was not the case. There were two closets, a bunk bed, two desks, a mini fridge and a small bathroom, this reminded him of his bedroom at Samezuka´s Academy, so he naturally chose the top of the bunk bed, hopefully his roommate would like the bottom one.

Speaking of which, what kind of guy was his roommate?, _i hope that we can get along_ … that was truly all what Momo wanted. It has been quite of a journey for him since he started his second year at Samezuka, that year he had to shared a room with a first year and became a senpai. That wasn´t so bad, untill he fall in love with the guy and figured out he was bisexual.

It wasn´t easy for him to accept it, since he had always been atracted to girls, cute girls like Gou-san, but he got to put the cards on the table at some point, and that point came when Nitori-senpai had a talk with him. He really had helped him that year, until he graduated from the Academy and Momo became a senior.

That year, his last year, Momo confessed to his kohai about his feelings, that he had been having for a year now, but, he wasn´t corresponded, and that crushed his spirits. Thankfully his onii-chan was there for him, as always, and helped him to cheer up, telling him that he had to enjoy his last year and that he would meet the right person someday.

And now, he was himself again, with a fresh new start in front of him, he was so happy. Momo started unpacking his clothes, unfolding his insect posters (some things never change) and was about to put the bed sheets when someone opened the door.  
 _MY ROOMMATE!!!_ , Momo turned arround to see who was gonna be living with him for the entire year and…

“YAMAZAKI-SENPAI??!?!”

“Momo?” Sousuke was at the door, with one hand still on the doornob and his baggage on the other one. “It´s been so-” the words died in his mouth as Momo ran full speed and hug-tackled him, making him lose his balance a little.

“YAMAZAKI-SENPAI!! YAMAZAKI-SENPAI!!!” IT´S SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! IT´S BEEN YEARS!! HOW ARE YOU?? ARE YOU MY ROOMMATE??!!! SENPAI SENPAI SENPAAAAI”

Sousuke had to laugh at that, “it´s nice you see you too Momo, it looks like i´am” a warm smile appared on his face, ”how have you been?”

Momo stopped hugging him and let him step into the room and started following him to the bunk bed. “I´ve been fine senpai, ohhhh i´m so happy that you are my roommate, you prefer the bottom right?”

“oh yes, thank you” Sousuke sat on his bed and put his bags on the floor next to him, Momo sat next to him, “hey, wanna unpack now and then order a pizza?” Sousuke said with a mischievous smile.

“EEEEH?!?! REALLY YAMAZAKI-SENPAI?!!?!” Momo jumped out of the bed and banged his head against his own bed, “ow ow ow ow..” he sat back again and hold his head with his hands while Sousuke laughed at him, “senpai is so mean…” he whined.

“sorry sorry, it´s just that you haven´t change one bit” he took a breath in and composed himself, “here, let me check you”, and with that Sousuke grabbed Momo´s head, placing his hands over his kohai´s hands and looked for any cuts.

Momotarou held his breath, somehow having his hands trapped by his senpai´s made him feel flustered, but soon his hands were free again and he couldn´t help feeling disappointed at that, _wait… WHAT?!?!_.

“you are okay, just a little bump”, Sousuke smiled at him and got up of the bed, “let´s unpack then, i´m hungry”

“ah, i already finished that, i just need to do my bed” and with that he climbed the ladder without looking at Sousuke. _What was that just now?_ , Momo thought to himself while he started to put the bed sheets on, _maybe i´m just nervous because we haven´t seen each other in two years, and we weren´t particulary close then_. He decided that he was just excited to see his senpai again and finished doing his bed.

He climbed down and headed towards the bathroom but Sousuke called him from where he was standing in front of his closet, Momo turned arround to see him, _EHHHHH???!!_ , he stop thinking and breathing all together, his sempai was facing him, shirtless, a faint blush spread over his face while saying “i´m really happy that you are my roommate too”, and displaying a kind, little smile.

Momo squealed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Well, maybe he was a little bit too excited about seeing his senpai? He couldn´t possibly be developing a crush right now, right? _He looked so cute and… and hot_ , Momo tried to shake that thought from his head, tried, _no no no no, he´s my senpai, my roommate, and and he´s older and_ , Momo frowned, _and he probably thinks i am just a kid_.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he washed his hands and left. Sousuke was laying on his bed, with a shirt on, _oh thank you_ , listening to music and sat up when saw that Momo was there and took off his earbuds, “hey, i ordered the pizza already, but they don´t make deliveries today, so we have to go to pick it up” he stood up then, “they already gave me the adress, let´s go”, he waited for Momo to grab his keys and they left.

They exit the college building and walked towards the sidewalk, it took them 15 minutes to reach the place, they splited the bill and Momo definetely did not notice how Sousuke´s hand grazed his while lending him the money.

On their way back Momo suddenly asked “Yamazaki-senpai, why did you start college now?”  
Sousuke remained in silence and Momo thought that he had just asked something that he shouldn´t, but then he responded “i just wasn´t comfortable working in my dad´s store anymore, and i felt like giving college a try, maybe i´ll find a new dream you know?” and gave Momo a sweet smile, and eyes full with hope.

Momo stared at him for a moment and then started to blurt excitedely ,“yes! definetely Yamazaki-senpai!! you will find a new dream, it´s like my onii-chan says ‘we can’t close our hearts to the unknown, we have to surprise ourselves each day’, that´s why you don´t have to be afraid of the future senpai! You will find a dream to hold onto!”. The smile on Sousuke´s face grew bigger, _why are you so cute_ , Momo wondered, and before he could break eye contact, Sousuke said “thank you, really…. you are the first person that didn´t judge me for changing my mind”.

They stay in silence for the rest of the walk, until they reached their bedroom and Momo gave Sousuke the pizza, so he could unlock the door. They sat on the floor and were about to eat until they realized that they forgot to buy something to drink, to which Sosuke said “wait here, i saw a vending machine on the hall, i´ll buy some sodas”, and with that he stood up, peeking over his shoulder at Momo before closing the door behind him.

This gave Momo a little time to clear his head, today he had got flustered, squealed, hide himself in the bathroom and hold his breath, all because of his senpai. _Why why why hiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm??!!?_ , Momo layed on the floor, face down, muffling his screams with his arms, _he will never be interested in me, why do i do this to myself?_. He stayed in silence like that for a while, trying not to think of the shirtless Sousuke that he saw ealier today, but failing, even though he had seen him like that multiple times in the past. This time it was different for some reason…

“What are you doing?” that startled Momo, he hadn´t heard Sousuke entering the room, and him seeing Momo like that made him blush with embarrasment, “n-nothing”, he let out an airy laugh while sitting up and facing the pizza on the floor. Sousuke sat next to him, _isn´t he too close?_ , Momo thought but tried not to think too much about it.  
“Here” Sousuke passed him his soda, brushing their fingers yet again, _no no, i´m just seeing what i want to see_ , Momo told to himself and managed a thank you.

As they start eating Sousuke mentioned the beetles posters that Momo had put on his desk, that gave him the oportunity to think of something else, and he went on about how he had to decide where to hang them, and if his senpai was okay with having them on the walls, to what Sousuke said that it was fine by him. They continue chatting, even when the pizza was over and they had nothing else to drink, they just stayed on the floor talking about what they have been up to this past years.

“What´s that Momo?” Sousuke suddenly said, pointing at something that was poping out of his kohai´s bag that was on the floor, near to his closet.  
“umm” Momo reached foward and grabbed it, “it just my glasses case”.

Sousuke looked at him dumbly for a moment, _is that bush??_ , Momo couldn´t stop staring at him and he started bushing too, until Sousuke finally asked, “you wear glasses?”.  
“B-but just for reading! I only wear them to study” Momo looked at the floor, “besides… i don´t like how they look on me”.

“that´s impossible” Momo looked up, and met Sousuke´s eyes, he was being serious, although his face was a bit redder than before, “let me see” he said as he took the case off Momo´s hands.

Momo was about to complain but Sousuke was already leaning foward with the glasses in hand, so he closed his eyes instead and let Sousuke put them on. His heart was pounding, his senpai was close, too close, and he was too uneasy to open his eyes. For some reason, Sousuke wasn´t taking his hands off the glasses just yet, and instead he cupped Momo´s cheeks.

He opened his eyes, wide with surprise, and found a bothered Sousuke infront of him, painfully close, looking directly to him with heavy eyelids.  
Without giving it a second thought, Momo proped himself forward closing his eyes, eagerly smashing his lips with Sousuke´s, but he stopped himself as quickly as he had begun and turned tomato-red.

He was about to escape from the planet when Sousuke grabbed him by the neck, forcing him forward, kissing him opened mouthed. _EEEEEEEHHHH??!?!_  
Momo didn´t have much time to think, as he felt Sousuke´s tounge over his, so he closed his eyes and kissed him back. He didn´t know what to do though, he didn´t have much experience on this area, so he just followed his instincts.

He took his glasses off with one hand, leaving them somewhere on the floor, and placed his hands arround Sousuke´s neck.  
Sousuke felt encouraged by that, and pulled him closer, slinding his hands down his back, stopping by his hips. Momo let out a needy moan unconsciously, only turning Sousuke on even more.

They broke apart to catch their breaths, and Momo became painfully aware of his erection, but before he could hide it with his t-shirt, Sousuke touched him.  
“S-SENPAI?!?” he tried to take his hand off, but Sousuke started to palm him, making him harder, and he leaned into his touch, resting his head on the other´s shoulder.  
Sousuke was panting too, and Momo was about to speak when, something catched his attention, “senpai… you are so hard”.  
He followed the outline in Sousuke´s pants with his fingers, making him moan.

“Momo…” was all the warning that he gave to his kohai, before pushing him gently so that he was resting on his elbows. Laying like this made his hard on more visible, so he tried to close his legs, but Sousuke put his hands on his knees, stopping him. He felt so exposed, even being fully clothed, but he liked it, because it was his senpai the one seeing him.

Sousuke talked through his heavy breathing, “can i… suck you.. off?”, _is he really asking that??!!?_ , “yes… please” was his response, and as soon as he said it, Sousuke was kissing him again, while undoing his jeans with one hand and supporting himself with the other one, well, he tried to undo them, but Momo had to help him.

“w-wait!” Momo blurted out, making Sousuke freeze, “can we go to your bed senpai?” he pleaded. Sousuke stood up as quickly as he could, carring Momo princess style and placing him in his bed, taking his jeans and boxers off. Momo felt too vulnerable under Sousuke´s hungry eyes, “take your shirt off” his senpai demanded, and he obeyed, tossing it to the floor.

Sousuke took his shirt off too, then his pants and his underwear, “finally” Momo stated, only making Sousuke laugh, but it didn´t last long as he positioned himself between Momo´s legs.  
Momo let out a long moan as Sousuke grabbed the base of his cock, and placed his lips on the tip, giving it a slow lick. He surrounded the tip with his mouth while working his hand up and down his length, teasing him with his tounge. Momo was a panting mess, he supported himself with his elbows, watching as Sousuke took him in his mouth painfully slowly, tounge sliding flat over his dick.

He came embarrassingly fast, crying out obscenely, filling Sousuke´s mouth with his semen. Sousuke managed to swallowed it, and then licked his spent cock until it was clean. He gave himself a few strokes, and came not much longer before that, reaching for his shirt to clean his hand.

“senpai” he heard, voice almost above a whisper, and Sousuke crawled to his side, kissing him gently on the lips and pulling him close to his chest, “i´m here” he told him, looking at him in the eyes with such a tenderness that Momo couldn´t breath. They stayed like that, cuddling with their legs intertwined, enjoying each other in silence, until Momo spoke, “senpai… what was all that?”

Sousuke chuckled, “isn´t it obvious?” he asked, but continued without expecting an answer, “i like you”.  
Momo buried his face in Sousuke´s neck, and let out a muffled “why?”, to which his senpai hugged him harder and said “because, you are so full with life Momo, it´s breathtaking actually, you are so nice, so cute and you don´t even realise it, or at least you don´t brag about it” he made a pause, “besides…”, he stopped himself, and Momo proped himself up on one elbow to look at him, both of them blushing a lot.

“Besides… what?” he prompted, and Sousuke buried his face in the pillow, “ehhh? Senpaaai! don´t be like that! Tell me!” he nudged him with his free arm until Sousuke faced him again, face incredibly red, “besides… i have a thing… for glasses” he let out softly, watching as Momo registered his words and turning into a new shade of red.

“oh, is that so…” he said playfully, “i´ll keep it in mind then” and Sousuke pulled him down so that he could take that grin out of his face with a kiss. They both laugh after that, and Momo covered both of them with the bed sheet that was under them.

They were about to fell asleep when Momo broke the silence by saying “senpai, i like you too” and kissed Sousuke on the forehead.  
“Momo, please, can you call me by my name? i´m not your senpai anymore since we are on the same year” Sousuke whispered, yawning quickly after.  
Momo faintly laughed, and told him, just before they fall asleep, “i like you, Sousuke”.


End file.
